


Passion Can't Wait

by angelus2hot



Category: Being Human (US/Canada)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Desire, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Sexual Tension, Temptation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Aidan and Sally can't control their desire.





	Passion Can't Wait

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Passion Can't Wait  
>  **Fandom:** Being Human US  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Aidan Waite/Sally Malik  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 246  
>  **Summary:** Aidan and Sally can't control their desire.  
>  **A/N:** written for [August Rush: Day 11](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/2111932.html) at 1_million_words
> 
> for this picture: [](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/angelus2hot/9778281/823664/823664_original.jpg)

Sally put her elbow on the table and leaned her chin on her hand as she stared at Aidan over their finished meal. It was supposed to be an innocent look, nothing at all flirtatious in it but somehow the minute their eyes locked everything changed. 

She swallowed a gasp. There was something about the look in Aidan’s eyes that sent butterflies soaring through her and shivers dancing down her spine. 

Desire pooled down low inside of her body and her breathing hitched as he stared into her eyes and deliberately bit the pad of his thumb. She could imagine his teeth gently scraping against her.... A groan welled inside of her and she quickly covered it with a cough.

She couldn’t take it anymore if she didn’t get out of there now she was going to be embarrass everyone by crawling across the table and attacking Aidan.

“Well, that was delicious.” Sally hoped everyone would think she was just referring to the meal they had shared. “But I think I need to walk off some of these calories.” She stood and patted her flat stomach for emphasis.

“I don’t think you need to worry about too many ca....” Nora’s voice was drowned out by Aidan.

He quickly jumped up, his chair scraping loudly across the hard wood floor as he all but yelled, “I’ll join you.”

Identical amused looks appeared on Josh and Nora’s faces as they watched Aidan and Sally rush from the room.


End file.
